1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an image recording apparatus for recording images by ejecting liquid droplets from a liquid jet head onto a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2001-162836 and 2003-320690 each disclose an image recording apparatus for recording images by ejecting liquid droplets from a liquid jet head onto a recording medium. Each of these image recording apparatuses includes an idle ejection receiving portion having a roller (rotating member) for rotating and receiving idle-ejected waste liquid (waste liquid not intended to form images) not on its peripheral surface and a wiping member for wiping off the waste liquid adhered to the roller.